Reveal
by Knight Yuuki
Summary: Alan hide the fact that he got the Thorn Of Death from Eric until that unlucky day when Eric found out arrived. Yaoi if you really ship them.. Eric POV, disclaimer for the cover.


**Hello, I'm Knight Yuuki and this is my first time writting a Kuroshitsuji fandom so I'm sorry if the character is a little bit OOC as I still trying to grasp their personality..**

**This one-shot was made when I sat for my English exam.. I just watched Kuroshitsuji musical II the day before that and Eric and Alan! They made me cried! W-why?! They're more than best friend and you know that-ehem- enough with my ranting and all.. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji...**

**.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

My pace fastened and I threw away my death scynthe so that my arms was free to catch the falling man, or in our case, reaper, before his body hit the grown. His death scynthe still wrapped strongly in his right hand as his left hand gripped his black jacket on the chest and his face showed pain. That isn't right, reaper can't be injured. We heal fast and yet the man in my arms showed the opposite.

"Hang in there Alan, I'll bring you to the hospital!"

I said as I got up gently, minded the fragile man in my arms and ran as quickly as I can. Alan's grip loosened and he slumped on my chest, the death scynthe he hold fall to the grown. He had fainted and I reminded myself to ask my co-workers to pick up our death scynthe. I need to bring Alan to the hospital, that is my priority!

This was Alan's third attacks and this was the worst. He got ill a few months ago and will have this attack of pain at his chest once in a while but never once he fainted because of it. I asked him to go to the hospital but he refused, saying that he will be fine. Such a stubborn and now look at what had happened! Reaper dont usualy get sick but there is a hospital for a reason like this! Fortunately, we had done our jobs of ripping or William will give us an overtime.

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

I blinked when when I felt a hand tapped my shoulder and I was out from my thoughts. A man standing in front of me with his white coat that intirely screamed, 'I-am-a-doctor', stare at me with his sharp eyes made me reminded of William. He sighed and asked, "Are you Sir Eric Slingby?". I gave him a nod and stood up and straightened my body, ready to hear his report about my dear Alan.

"It seems like Sir Alan has been diagnosed to have the Thorn of Death. As you know, there is no cure for it and it is the only one that can kill immortal like us, well , if you exclude the demons though. I don't know how much longer Sir Alan have. My deepest condolences, Sir Eric."

I blinked, twice, before my brain kicked in what the doctor just said.

I'm speechless.

Has Alan knew all of this?

Has he knew that he has the Thorn of Death?

Since when?

Was that the reason he refused to go to the hospital?!

The doctor strode away after I asked him Alan's room so that I can check on him and take care of him. Now, I'm here in front of his hospital room. Standing like an idiot in front of the door as my mind debated whether to come in or not and considering at what should I say to him. As I'm still considering my decision, a small sweet voice came from the room.

Alan's voice.

It was filled with sadness and agony. So melancholic. I stood still to hear what he was saying, a melody like words came out from his lips and I knew he was singing. I closed my eyes and let the words filled my mind.

_'I was born alone and I will die alone too.'_

_'If this was my fate, why is that tears forming in my eyes.'_

I didn't had the strength to hear more. I knew that song, the song that we both created. It was a sad song but Alan never sang it this sad, it breaks my heart. As if the sky also felt it, mourned for Alan, it turned cloudy before it rain like bullets on the rooftop.

My hands tightened, there must be a cure. There MUST! I cant bear it if Alan.. Sleep for eternity. In my perspective, our eternity as reapers, an immortal, was an utter darkness!

We reaped human souls, taken them from their family no matter what gender, what age, what sin they had done. Even the human a saint one. There is no option. When their death call, we were the last thing they saw.

We are reapers and we are immortal but I seriously hated it. It was full of darkness until I was paired with Alan.

The brown haired man, the fragile looking man yet a very stubborn one, brought light in my darkening world. Yet now that small ray of light slowly dimmed as the darkness tried to shallow it entirely. I heard Alan repeated the song again and I quitely sang my parts.

_'I will commit any sin if that what it need to share your pain.'_

_'When you die, I will kiss your icy cheek once.'_

I choke back my tears. Maybe there is a cure out there but for now, I have to face Alan.

'I will search for the cure even if everyone said that there is no such thing so please hang in there my little ray of light, for both of us, for me.'

I take a deep breath and opened the door.

"Alan.."

.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_(Eric) _

_I will commit any sin,_

_If that allow me,_

_To share your pain,_

_When you die,_

_I will kiss your icy cheek,_

_Once,_

_(A)Lets go on a trip,_

_(E)Lets go on a trip,_

_(A)Starting from today, the two of us,_

_(E)Pilling up the erica's,_

_(A)Pilling up our lonely shadows,_

_(E)Loneliness,_

_.X.X.X.X.X.X.X._

**Review make me happy! **

**-SKY-**


End file.
